


You Don't Know Me

by Tuxedo_Mark



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Loss of Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Mark/pseuds/Tuxedo_Mark
Summary: Chelsea is upset at her father for sending her to a correctional facility. Aftermath of "The Last Resort".





	You Don't Know Me

**Batman Beyond**

**"You Don't Know Me"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: This is an old fic that I've dusted off and decided to share on AO3. The story remains the same, but some capitalization, spacing, and punctuation have been changed. The update was done on Friday, May 24, 2009, from 5:15 PM to 5:36 PM. The original author's note is below.

I've been a _Batman Beyond_ fan for a few months now. I got into it in season 3, and now it looks like it's been canceled. =( Anyway, I love Chelsea Cunningham, Dana's best friend. (2019 addition: May we please all agree Rachael Leigh Cook is a national treasure?) When I saw "The Last Resort", I felt Chelsea's misery at being locked in that boarding school. I felt her anger at her father for sending her there. I was proud of her when she refused to look at her father afterward. So I'm writing this little story about what happens at home after the episode.

This is my first _Batman Beyond_ fanfic. I wrote it on Tuesday, October 2, 2001, from 5:38 PM (started the actual story at 5:54 PM) to 6:30 PM.

Comments and questions, good and bad, are welcome. Enjoy the story. The following story is copyright © 2001, 2019 by Mark Moore.

* * *

Chelsea Cunningham sat silently during the car ride home. She wouldn't even look at her father. She was so angry at him. Instead, she looked out the window. 

When they got home, Chelsea got out of the car and walked up to her bedroom. She went inside and slammed the door closed. Chelsea lay down on her bed, back to the door, and sobbed. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. 

"Chelsea?" her father asked. 

Chelsea ignored him. 

Mr. Cunningham walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Chelsea, dear, can we talk?" 

"Get out," she said. 

"Honey, I'm sorry." Mr. Cunningham sat on the bed and placed a hand on her right shoulder. 

Chelsea pulled away from it. 

"I did what I thought was best for you," he said. "I thought you were in trouble." 

Chelsea turned around and glared at him with piercing, tearful eyes. "In trouble?! Dad, I sent an e-mail to the principal! It was a _joke!_ And your reaction was to send me to that fuckin' school!" 

She stood up, and so did her father. 

"Did you really think that I was a troubled teen?!" she asked. "Do you have so little faith in me?!" 

"I don't know!" he yelled. "It seemed like a good idea, but I guess I just bought into the hysteria!" 

"You _guess?!"_ Chelsea yelled. "Dad, you raised me to be a good person! I do well at school! I make the honor roll! I have good friends! Yet, when I did something 'bad', you forgot about all that and got rid of me!" 

"I know!" her father yelled. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" 

"Forgive you?!" Chelsea asked, outraged. "Dad, I went through Hell in there! I had to stand for long periods of time! I wasn't allowed to sleep! I wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom, so I went where I stood!" 

"I understand!" her father cried. "I know how angry you must be!" 

"You don't know me at all!" Chelsea yelled. "You don't know shit!" 

He started to cry. "Chelsea, please forgive me. I love you." 

Chelsea slapped him. "Sure, you do. Get out. I don't want to see you right now." 

She lay down on her bed again and looked away from him. 

"I...I'll bring dinner up to you later," he said. 

"I'll go hungry tonight," she replied. 

Mr. Cunningham turned and walked back to the door. He opened it and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Chelsea closed her eyes, weeping herself to sleep. 

**The End**


End file.
